


Star-crossed lovers

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [4]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Die's dramatic departure on Sunday morning leaves Toshiya devastated and gives him every reason to consider Kaoru's proposal seriously. Meanwhile Die resorts to heavy drinking to overcome his disappointments and ends up with a mother of all hangovers just before the band is supposed to play in Yokohama.





	Star-crossed lovers

Toshiya had never in his life felt as devastated as he did now when his best friend and bandmate had called him a dirty pervert and slammed the door at his face. He waited in the hallway for a while in case Die changed his mind and came back but gave up the hope when nothing happened.

      Toshiya returned to the breakfast table and poured himself a cup of coffee. Seeing Die’s half empty coffee mug and cereal plate finally made him realize that Die was gone and might never come back. One big tear was followed by another until he could see or hear nothing due to the throbbing pain breaking his heart apart. He blamed himself of the whole tragedy. Just when he had thought he was getting somewhere with Die he had blown the whole thing out of sheer stupidity.

       The anger towards himself gave him strength to clean up the table and let out the horrified cat that was hunched under a chair by the backdoor. “Just go and beg some food from Mari. Die won’t be around anymore!” he told poor Kuro.

      The emptiness of his house felt suffocating so Toshiya decided to go out for a jog to get some fresh air. He ran and ran until he was soaking with sweat and his feet started to complain. He was exhausted when he finally returned to his house.

      Just when he was about to open his front door he saw a tall, blond woman step out of a car parked in front of Mari’s house. The woman waived at him and walked over to Toshiya smiling broadly: “Good day Mr. Hara. It’s a nice weather for an exercise.”

Toshiya of course recognized Mari’s girlfriend Eva who ran a fashion shop in downtown Tokyo. “Good day Ms. Ahlen. How are you?” Toshiya replied politely although he didn’t feel like talking to anybody at that moment.

“I’m fine, thanks. I trust you have heard that we are planning to move back to Sweden.” Eva asked cocking her head.

“Yes, Die told me about it.”

“Under these circumstances the December fashion show has become very important so I would really appreciate if you could help me with it. I hope you haven’t changed your mind about your participation”, Eva said and flashed her beautiful smile again at Toshiya.

“No, I haven’t. I will call you after we are back from our North America tour to talk about the details”, Toshiya promised wanting to finish the discussion.

“That’s great. I’m waiting for your call at the end of November then. I’m sorry that I kept you from your shower”, Eva said and bowed politely.

For a split of a second Toshiya felt something different for this woman. Whatever it was, respect or curiosity, Toshiya pushed the feeling quickly aside. “No harm done. It was nice seeing you again!” Toshiya replied and gave a friendly smile to Eva. She blinked once like she was surprised of something and then turned to walk back to her car.

      When Toshiya had taken a shower he sat down on his sofa to check his phone for any calls or messages. He was half expecting to hear something from Kyo who had kept strict radio silence for the whole week. Toshiya had started to wonder if Kyo had something cooking with Uta. It was more than a week ago that they had their date and Kyo hadn’t mentioned anything about it after that. Toshiya didn’t have the guts to ask Kyo about it but the situation bothered him anyhow.

      Just when Toshiya was putting the phone down there was a clink of an incoming message. His heart thudded. Maybe Die had come around and wanted to apologize. To Toshiya’s disappointment the message was from Kaoru, asking if Toshiya had given any consideration to his proposal.

Toshiya typed his answer without hesitation: “Yes, I have. I find your proposal very tempting but I need some time to clear things with Kyo. Let’s talk more when we see each other again.  Could we travel together to Yokohama?”

Kaoru’s reply came immediately: “I’m very pleased to hear that you’re considering. Travelling together sounds like a good idea. I can take care of the tickets. See you on Tuesday.”

      Toshiya smiled when he read Kaoru’s message. It was so typical of him, the stable, sensible leader-sama. Actually that was exactly what Toshiya needed right now: someone sensible and caring who didn’t blow off his top because Toshiya wanted to kiss, touch and make love with a guy.

      In the evening, when Toshiya had gained some distance to the unfortunate events of the morning, he started to wonder why Die had lost his temper so easily. Was it because he was actually angry with himself and not Toshiya, and if that was the case, was there a chance that he might do something stupid? The more Toshiya thought about it, the more anxious he became about Die’s wellbeing.

      Finally Toshiya couldn’t stand the uncertainty anymore and selected Die’s number to call him. To his relief Die picked up the call but there was so much background noise that Toshiya could hardly hear him.

“Where are you? Are you okay?” Toshiya shouted several times into the phone before he could hear Die's reply.

“I’m in a joint downtown enjoying good company and some booze.”

Toshiya could hear from Die’s voice that he was really drunk now and judging by the giggles in the background, he had plenty of female company.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry if I offended you in any way. Please forgive me”, Toshiya shouted into the phone although he knew this wasn’t the best moment to apologize.

“You are forgiven…Let’s drink to that!” Toshiya heard Dies’ voice say after which the phone went dead. Toshiya shook his head wondering what to do. Maybe it was better to have Die let the steam out tonight and phone him again tomorrow when he was sober.

\-----

      Toshiya waited long into the Monday afternoon to call Die. Even then it took ages to get him pick up the phone. “I’m dead. Please leave me alone to rot”, he muttered after a long silence.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help? You do remember that we will have to travel to Yokohama for the Wednesday and Thursday shows?” Toshiya reminded Die of his duties.

“What day is it?” Die whined sounding like he was really going to die.

“It’s Monday afternoon so you will have plenty of time to recover and pack your belongings for the two days”, Toshiya comforted his alarmed friend.

“That’s good news. I was sure it’s Tuesday. I think I can manage with this schedule. When are you planning to travel?” Die asked sounding more alive than a while ago.

“Actually I don’t know exactly when. I’m traveling with Kaoru and he promised to arrange the tickets. Anyways it’s going to be on Tuesday afternoon. He wants to be early there to make sure everything goes smoothly with the first shows of this tour”, Toshiya explained.

“Okay then. I will have to ask if Shinya needs some company. I hate travelling alone”, Die mumbled sounding wretched. “Sorry but I will have to go to toilet now. Talk to you later.”

      When Die had hung up Toshiya felt relieved but annoyed at the same time. Die clearly wasn’t mad at him anymore but now he would have to resort to Shinya because Toshiya had been too eager to accept Kaoru’s offer. What did the stars have against their relationship?   


End file.
